dont mess with me
by imtocreepy4you
Summary: kim is new in town and she has a bad record she broke out of juvy and now the people who helped her out are now after her. she meets the gang and becomes friends with them and she also has friends with benefits with Jack..
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Hi my name is Kimberly Ann Crawford and I'm a bad girl like seriously iv have been to juvy because well I robbed a liquor store and then stool a car. Mum doesn't want me so she is sending me to live with my dad, he lives in Seaford, I go there In the holidays I have one friend there and her name is grace Depp she is also a bad girl just not as bad.

**Skip time-**

I woke up in my bedroom because I'm starting at the new school today I got up and had a shower and washed my hair then I got out and dried myself and hair then I went to get my clothes witch was my black ripped jeans with my dark purple shirt with my leather jacket and to top it off I put on my black combat boots.

When I got down stairs I saw grace there waiting for me ''HURRY UP'' grace yelled at me ''I don't want to be late'' she added, got an apple and walked out the door with grace I got my skate board and so did grace and we rode to school. When we got there everyone was staring at me but I just ignored them and we walked to the office and got my classes and my locker number and combo, I was good because my locker was right next to graces and I had all the same classes, when we got to our locker a guy came up to grace and said ''hey babe who's your friend'' ''this is kim she is my bestfriend'' ''hey girl the names jerry I'm graces boyfriend'' that's when another guy came up he was wearing black ripped jeans with a white shirt with a black leather jacket he looked hot. ''hey grace who's your hot friend'' ''this is kim'' grace told him ''kim this is jack the schools bad-boy'' jerry said, I just nodded not really caring, then I saw my enemy Donna freaking Tobin I have known her since kinder she came up to me and knocked me on the ground ''YOU BITCH'' I yelled at her ''hey kimmy arnt you suppose to be in juvy?'' she asked with a smirk ''yes but I got out I only had two years'' I said with a smirk ''but you only went in a year ago'' ''I broke out asshole'' her smirked flattened when I said that. I smirked and walk away with grace following me with jack and jerry ''kim you didn't tell me you went to juvy'' ''yeah so?'' ''why did you get put in?'' ''I robbed a liquor store and stole a car'' I said like it was no big deal ''nice'' jack said ''how did you get out I had to stay in for two years to but had no way out.'' He added ''some friends cut me out and I think there after me because I didn't pay they like I said I would'' I said then I added ''why did you get in?'' ''stole a cops tazzer and went around tazing people it was funny'' he said ''nice'' I said ''oh jerry I think we found the schools bad-girl'' ''nice'' jerry said ''oi kim do you do karate?'' jack asked ''yeah im a 3rd degree black belt'' ''sick same do you want to join our dojo?'' jack asked ''yeah sure''

**Time skip- after school- **

''nice dojo'' I said when jack and i walked in, grace and jerry went on a dated, ''yep, so you want to show me what you got?'' jack asked ''bring it'' we got in our fighting stances and started to fight **(I don't know how to write a fighting scene so Im not going to)** when we finshed fighting we both drop on the ground next to each other ''your good'' jack said to me ''so are you'' I said as I got up and sat on my stomach I bent down and whispered in his ear '' I want to kiss you'' and then I lifted my head a little so mt lips are near his and he whispered ''than kiss me'' so I smashed my lips on to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

When she kisses me I kissed her back straight back after about 5 minutes we pulled back for air then she said ''before you ask I don't want a relationship right now'' ''same, I know what we should do'' I said in a husky voice ''and what would that be?'' ''whenever we want to, we go somewhere privet and make out…so what do you say?'' I said, she smashed her lips on to mine again we made out for about 2 minutes before we separated then she said ''does that answer your question?'' ''yep'' I said popping the 'p'

Kim's POV

When I said I don't want a relationship it was a lie, I wanted a relationship but I can't risk their lives, but I want to kiss someone whenever I want so I took up his offer its going to be fun.

**-Time Skip-**

I walked into school with grace. Jerry and jack came up to us, jerry pulled grace away ''so are we wagging or not?'' jack asked ''wagging for sure'' I said grabbing his hand and running out the door to an old tree house I found yesterday we got in it and as soon we got up there, jack pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me I kissed back of course. When we heard the bell we broke apart we started to breath normal again he said ''let's get back to class'' I nodded and we got back to the school grounds and to our lockers.

**I'm so sorry it really short but I can't think of anything at the moment. But if you have any Idea's please share and I will give you credit and a shout out. oxox love you guys oxox**


End file.
